Lovers and Rivals
by danganronpa
Summary: On cameras, Nico and Maki appear to be the most loving couple. Turn them off and they're bitter rivals! But what happens when a famous director chose them as the stars for a new movie? New emotions rise... and neither is willing to admit them. AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone to who is (hopefully) checking my story. The idea just popped in my mind so... there.

Sorry for any mistakes. That includes wrong spelling, grammar and making the characters OOC (and crappy writing).

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.

* * *

"Don't do this! Don't die!" Nico's words were full of anguish, as tears started coming out of the corner of her eyes.

They were in an alleyway, Maki was lying on the floor, her head on Nico's lap.

"I have always wanted to say this... I love you." Maki said as she held Nico's hand which had been caressing her cheek.

Nico's tears came out harder, and a sob emerged from her throat. "...I love you too."

They stayed in that position for a few seconds.

"And that's a wrap! Good job, you two!" The director called from the set.

"Tch, get off me!" Nico said while pushing the redhead.

"As if I wanted to. By the way, what was with that acting? Are you really an actress?" Maki said, pushing herself from Nico's lap.

"You're one to talk! Your character's death scene was so pathetic!" Nico answered back.

"What did you say?!"

"You wanna go, huh?!"

Their bickering continued and echoed all around the studio.

Yazawa Nico. Probably one of the most famous actresses in the world. She is famous not just for her acting but singing as well despite only being at the age of 17. With her talents and skills, it's no surprise that she quickly rose to stardom.

On the other hand, Nishikino Maki, who you could say was on par with Nico's fame, had astute intellect, remarkable skills in playing the piano and acting that was prodigy-level. What's more, she is only 15. She became famous in no time at all.

"You need to get off the set. Can't you understand what these people are thinking? Do they really need to spell it out for you?" Maki asked.

"Huh?! Of course I know that! I was just about to get off!" Nico got up, brushing some dust off her clothing then walked off and accepted a water bottle from one of the workers. She sat down next to her manager, Ayase Eri.

Nishikino Maki. How Nico hated her. She is always up in her face and insulting her for no apparent reason. They both entered the acting world around the same time, and she had no idea, but they naturally hated each other. It's inevitable. Unfortunately for them, the media is always spreading rumors that they are dating! Nico always blamed Eri for that - she always got her in good movies as the leading role, but Maki would somehow always end up working with her. And most of the time, the movie has some romance in it so she is forced to pretend that she liked the redhead.

"Nico, you paying attention?" Eri asked.

Nico shook her head. "Er, no. Sorry, Eri. I was spacing out."

Eri sighed. "Are you okay? I don't know how to say this, but you've been acting like an airhead lately."

"She is not like an airhead. She _is_ an airhead." Maki said.

Nico grabbed her collar in anger.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Nico hissed.

All movement and conversation stopped. Everyone turned their heads to them.

"H-Hey, you two..." Eri said nervously.

All eyes were on them. They got to put a nice act being a 'couple' and cover this up or else...

"Oh, I didn't know that you were attracted to me. You should've just asked if you wanted to kiss me." Maki said while pulling Nico closer.

"Awww, you are such a tease! But of course, I love that about you!" Nico talked in a cutesy tone.

All the people went 'Ooooooh!' or 'Those two are really lovey-dovey!' and some even went 'Kyaaaah!' and fainted.

Eri, being only the one who saw through their acting sighed once again. Being the manager for these two sure is tiring. Sure enough, for the trouble they caused, she had to do something.

"Oww! Why did you hit me?!" Nico screamed out.

"That's punishment for losing your temper like a little kid." Eri said.

"What? But she started it..." Nico whispered in an inaudible voice so Eri won't hear it.

"That's it. You two can go home now." The director announced.

* * *

Nico was in her apartment, and after putting her younger siblings to sleep, she was about to call it a day.

Her phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"Hey." It was Eri.

"What?"

"I got some good news and bad news. Which of the two you want to hear first?"

Nico squinted her eyes upon hearing the word 'bad news'. "The good news, of course."

"Alright. Tojo Nozomi is having a new movie, right? Guess who she wants as one of her lead roles?"

"...I dunno. Who?"

"You!"

Nico almost choked. "What?! Ehhh? Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Of course I am serious."

Nico cannot believe it. Tojo Nozomi was said to be one of the best director ever. Her movies are always rated five stars. Sure, she was also famous, but how could that director notice her?

"Woohooo! I'm gonna do my best!" Nico pumped her fist to the air. "So what's the movie about?"

"Hmmm... I don't know all the details. It's about the two that really hate each other but as soon as they learn about each other's true feelings, they eventually fall in love.."

"That... sounds like a common plot to me."

Eri giggled. "Not satisfied?"

"That's not it. I was just expecting a more... complicated plot. I mean, she is the world's most famous director."

"Well, I heard that she's not focusing on the story, but the characters instead."

"Oh.. that explains it. So, who's my partner?"

"...N-Nico. That's the bad news. For you."

"Huh? What do you mean?!"

"It's Nishikino Maki."

Silence.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!"

* * *

A/N: There you go!

I know... the story is crap, right? Regardless, I wanna know what you think.

I just wanna ask if you guys like the idea and want me to continue. If not, it's okay with me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys! I decided to continue this story.

But please don't expect anything great from me. But i'm gonna do my best!

I wrote this in a rush, so sorry if it's bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live.

* * *

_"...It's Nishikino Maki."_

"Well, it's really okay with me! It's a once in a lifetime chance to be chosen by a famous director, so getting paired up with that idiot is nothing! Really, it's nothing! And if I think about it, we may even get along with each other! Who knows, we might even be bestfriends! Okaaaaay! I'm gonna do my best!"

Nico really did her best to convince herself. Really.

* * *

And now, in a limo, seating next to her was Nishikino Maki.

They were now going to meet the director at her office.

"Waaaaaaah! Even though I said all of that yesterday, why do I feel so irritated seeing your face?!" Nico shouted.

Maki winced. "What are you talking about? And keep your voice down, it's too loud."

Nico grimaced to herself and packed up her things as the limo came to a stop. They never forgot to glare at each other one last time before they opened the door.

"Nico! Nico! Is it true you're gonna be the lead with Maki in Tojo Nozomi's new movie?!"

"Maki! Is your relationship with Nico still strong?!"

They covered their faces as they were ambushed by people, the bright flash of cameras blinding them. They had expected this much. It was the first day after they were chosen by Tojo Nozomi and knew they'd be bombarded by their fans. Crowded by people, they were separated.

As soon as it was over, Maki was surprised to see something in the ground when she was looking for Nico.

"What is this? A book? It must be dropped by those people."

She picked up the book, and nearly screamed after seeing the title.

10 Reasons Why Nico Can Be Sexy As Hell

She gulped. There's no mistaking it. This belonged to Nico's crazy fans.

Curious to see the contents, she flipped its pages and found out that only one page was used.

Written in it was:

_1. She's seductive._

_2. Nico Nico-nii!_

_3. She has a rape face._

_4. She can melt anyone with those alluring eyes of hers._

_5. She can make her fans die of bloodloss._

_6. It's the best thing in the world when an innocent and cute girl is actually a sexy beast on the inside._

_7. Close your eyes and imagine... Actually, don't close your eyes because you won't be able to read this. You're laying on your bed, half-asleep, when a shadow suddenly approaches you. You open your eyes in fright, but you're only met with lustful red eyes. It was Nico. Then you realize she has your hands pinned above your head, and you can do nothing as she leans towards you, her breath tickling your face. Her voice is hot as she whispers in your ear..."...I want you." _

_8. You liked #7. Admit it._

_9. I mean, who wouldn't want to get raped by Nico?_

_10. Her name is Yazawa Nico._

With her hands shaking, she eventually dropped the book. She heard footsteps but was still speechless by the words she just read. Especially by #7.

"Oh, there you are! You just left me at the middle of the crowd and-" Nico stopped. "Wait, what happened to you?! Your face is so red!"

Maki turned her head. "I-I-It's nothing!"

"Really?" Nico said, surprised to see that kind of reaction from her.

"L-Let's just go at the director's office!" Maki started walking.

"Ehh? What's wrong with you?" Nico also started walking.

* * *

Nico knocked at the double mahogany door leading to Nozomi's office, but no one replied.

"Nobody's answering."

"Just open it. You already knocked."

"No way! What if she's currently eating candies, chocolates and marshmallows and doesn't want anyone disturbing her?!"

Maki sighed. "I'm really surprised you can actually think of such a stupid scenario."

"Oh, shut up! Then why don't you open it?!"

"Fine by me."

Maki opened it and Nico was surprised to see no one.

"Looks like there is no one here. Let's just-" Maki stopped halfway after seeing the other girl's face. "Why is your face suddenly pale?"

"...HELP! THERE WAS A KIDNAPPING! WAAAAAH! HEEEEEELP!" Nico shouted like a madman.

"Are you out of your mind?! It's not a kidnapping! Look, there's a letter!" Maki said, pointing to the letter on the desk.

"Whaaaaaat!? A suicide letter?!"

"It's not!"

"T-T-Then... a ransom letter?!"

_Smack._

"Oww! What the hell?!"

"Would you stop it?! It's just a simple letter!"

Nico snapped back to reality upon hearing those words. She quickly picked up the letter and read it.

Inside the letter was:

_To Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Nico,_

_How do you do? I'm Tojo Nozomi~! I'm really sorry that I can't meet up with you two right now._

_But, as your director, I would like Yazawa Nico to live at Nishikino Maki's house from now on! It's an order! You'll hear the explanation next time._

_Oh, and for Yazawa Nico, I'm gonna take care of the little munchkins. In fact, as you are reading this letter, i'm currently taking them now._

_That's all for now and i'm looking forward to working with you~!_

_P.S: Yazawa Nico, I only used a hairpin to enter your apartment._

"...YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Nico suddenly yelled.

"Hey, stop yelling! What's written in that letter, anyway?"

Maki read it.

"...YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Maki also yelled.

"You're also yelling, you moron!"

"Shut up! It's normal for me to shout when an idiot like you is about to live at my house!"

"Well, it's normal for me too since my younger siblings was taken by the director!"

"I don't really care, and i'm not letting you sleep at my house!"

"Oh, who said that I wanted to?! I'd rather sleep on the streets!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yes, really!"

* * *

Yet there she was, in Nishikino Maki's bedroom.

"I'm sleeping on the bed." Maki said as she sat on the king-sized silk bedding.

"Where will I sleep?" Nico asked.

Maki smirked. "On the floor, of course."

"Hmm, come to think of it... This is our first official night together as a 'couple'." Nico approached her, a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"...and do you know... what couples do when it's nighttime?" Nico whispered, slinking up on the bed on all fours.

She had backed Maki up into a corner, her crimson red eyes seductively looking at her.

Suddenly, Maki recalled something...

'_I mean, who wouldn't want to get raped by Nico?'_

"Kyaaaaaah! Get away from me!" Maki screamed, grabbing a pillow and pushing it on Nico's face, causing her to fall off the bed.

"Oww! I was just joking!" Nico yelled while rubbing her head from hitting it on the hard floor. "And i'm not sleeping on the floor!"

"Fine." Maki rolled her eyes, sick of fighting with her.

She was tired and didn't want to hear her whine, so she grabbed a bunch of pillows and divided up the bed.

"If you cross over these pillows, I am going to kill you!" Maki threatened before pulling the covers over her body.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't even want to." Nico said as she dragged it back.

"Stop pulling the covers!"

"Shut up! It's cold, you know!"

Needless to say, their first night wasn't exactly pleasant.

* * *

A/N: Finished! I had fun writing that book about Nico, by the way... XD

Now you're probably wondering... where's Eri and the others? Don't worry, you'll see them soon.

That's all and please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
